Saving A Soul Reaper
by womanintheshadows
Summary: She broke through his defenses and captured his heart. She looked past his coldness and found his pain of being alone. ByakuyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

**I only own Akina, Kiyoshi and Nami.**

* * *

><p>Karakura Town, just as the day faded to night, a Hollows screech echoed for those who could hear it.<p>

"Oi, Rukia you hear that?" Ichigo asked, as they walked home.

"Yeah, it was a Hollow and it's not far from here." Rukia said looking at her cell phone.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted as they ran down the street.

After running several blocks, they came to a small park and saw a large Hollow that was chasing a little crying boy. On its two long legs it stood as tall as the trees around it. It had three sharp nails, stretching out like fingers from each of its four long arms. Drool dripped from its open mouth, as it showed its many teeth.

"You smell tasty; I can't wait to eat you." The Hollow deep voice bellowed, at the boy.

"No!" the little boy yelled trying to get away, but immediately tripped over a rock and fell to the grassy ground. The Hollow laughed as he towered over him.

"Kiyoshi!" someone screamed.

Ichigo and Rukia looked over to their far left and saw a woman with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Her build was similar to Rangiku's but she was shorter and had a smaller chest size. She began to run towards the boy, her grocery bags dropping to the ground forgotten.

"Stay back!" Ichigo yelled to the woman stopping her, as he ran up to the Hollow slicing a line in its outstretched arm. The Hollow yelled in pain as it stumbled back holding hits injured arm, while Ichigo turned and smiled down at the scared little boy.

"Ichigo, look out." Rukia said as she saw the Hollow's other arm about to smash them. The Hollow, now annoyed, flung his outstretched arm at her forcing her to fly backwards and into a nearby tree trunk. She slumped to the ground dazed and in pain.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped in the air striking at the Hollow, making it laugh as it blocked his every strike.

Rukia shakily, tried to stand but the dizziness made her fall back down. Before she hit the ground again, she was caught by two strong arms from behind her. She looked up, surprised to see a tattooed, red haired man looking down at her.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"Captain Kuchikiis here as well, we came to assist." He said with a smile.

"Nii-san…" Rukia whispered in surprise when Byakuya appeared next to her, his expression blank.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, bringing their attention back to the fight.

They watched as Ichigo effectively slices off one of the large Hollow's arms, but also taking several injuries of his own. Ichigo stumbled back to catch his breath, his left arm severely bleeding. Seeing the opportunity, the Hollow grabbed the little boy and bolted in the other direction.

"Get back here!" Ichigo called, before slumping to the ground, bleeding from his wounds.

"Don't take him!" The woman yelled, franticly running to the little boy again, but was abruptly stopped when Byakuya appeared in front of her.

"Stay here." He simply said before he turned around and disappeared. He reappeared several yards away, standing in front of the hollow coming at them.

Pulling out his sword and holding it in front, he said, "Scatter Senbonzakura." His sword began to glow bright pink and then shattered into tiny pieces, flying in a swarm at the Hollow. It stumbled back as the pink shards cut at it, quickly dropping the little boy, the Hollow put up its arms to block the attack.

"Kiyoshi!" The woman shouted rushing to the falling boy, but before she could reach him, he landed roughly on the ground. She dropped to her knees beside him, as he began coughing up blood.

The shards now swirled around the hollow, completely engulfing it and raising up a dirt storm.

"No! You can't leave me." She cried out. As she bent over him, a silver chain with a large lock on it dangled from her neck. Byakuya walked towards them, holding the handle of his sword in his hand the shards flew back to him, restoring his sword to its original form.

Renji, still holding a dazed Rukia, watched as the dirt began to settle one again.

"I won't go down that easy!" the Hollow bellowed as it flung one of its arms at Byakuya. Turning quickly Byakuya used his sword to block the strike, but the force pushed him back. The Hollow flung his other arm at the defenseless woman, his nails leaving a gash from her shoulder to her hip, slicing open her shirt and breaking her chain. Suddenly, spiritual pressure flowed from her, making everyone stare at her in shock.

"Baka! You just made your second big mistake." She hissed through the pain, as she looked down at the broken chain and lock.

"What's this spiritual pressure? You didn't have any before..." The Hollow said slightly confused.

"Oh, I've always had it, this lock just kept it hidden. But you broke it and for that, I must thank you. Now I can destroy you for hurting my only family." She said with a smirk face as she popped a soul candy in her mouth freeing her from her gigue. Now dressed as a Soul Reaper, she stood glaring at the Hollow. She struggled from her injury she drew her delicate looking sword, using most of her strength just to lift properly.

"Do you really think you can kill me, with that little sword and frail body of yours?" The Hollow asked laughing at her.

"Taste my wrath hollow, Bankia!" She shouted angrily and her sword transformed, separating at the top to make a Y shape. She pointed the tip at the Hollow and said, "Now cry, Nami." Ripples of sound flooded at the Hollow. Falling to its knees the Hollow tried covering its ears but the pressure only continued until its masked cracked in two, destroying it.

With a heavy sigh, her sword revered back to its normal form and she started to wobble. Seeing this Byakuya flashed stepped to her just as she fell back. She landing gently in his arms and passing out from exhaustion.

"Rest, it is over." He whispered as he picked her up bridle style.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all for the first chaper, time to start another. This is my first Fanfic, so please be nice with reviews...<strong>

**-Translations-**

_Nii-san_: Brother

_Baka_: Fool

_Akina (name)_: Spring Flower

_Kiyoshi (name)_: Quiet

_Nami (name)_: Wave


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! didnt think I would get it done this fast. ****Enjoy...**

-Translations-

_Arigato_: Thank you

_Akina (name)_: Spring Flower

_Kiyoshi (name)_: Quiet

_Okaa-san_: Mother

_Oto-san_: Father

_Nee-san_: Sister

Zanpakuto speaking will be _italicized_.

**~Now on with the story...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mistress…"<em> a female voice called out through the darkness.

"_Mistress…"_ the voice repeated.

She felt a gentle rocking as she drifted into consciousness. Opening her eyes, she realized she was lying in a small wooden boat. Sitting up and quickly, she looked around and saw she was rifting in a moon lit, foggy pond covered in lily pads. She turned her head to see her Zanpakuto, standing in the knee deep water and she saw koi fish swimming around her feet. She instantly realized she was in her inner world.

"Nami." She said with a smile looking at the woman in a dark red komodo with black trim. Her shiny black hair and long bang covered her eyes, shadowing her pale face making her blood red lips stand out the most.

"_Yes, mistress it's me."_ Nami said a small smile appearing on her face.

"What happened, my head is pounding." She asked.

"_It had been a while since you've used me and with your added injury's, you passed out after killing the hollow. Do not worry, I have been looking after you to make sure no harm came to you."_ Nami said sweetly.

"Thank you, Nami. I have missed you and I'm sorry I locked you away for all those years…" She said sadly.

"_I understand it was the only way to keep you and Kiyoshi safe, from them. I have seen how you have lived your life and I am proud of how you have used the skills that I taught you."_ She stated.

"I'm very grateful for all you have taught me. If you are willing, could we train again?" she asked her Zanpakuto.

"_Of course mistress, but now it is time for you to wake up."_ Nami said with a nod.

"Wait, I have more questions." She quickly said, as Nami walked up to the boat.

"_I know and they will be answered soon. I will be her when you need me."_ She said as she touching her mistress' hand making her fall asleep once again.

"_Once again I am standing alone in the water my teas have added to…"_ Nami whispered sadly as she walked into the fog.

The morning light flooded the room waking her up. Opening her eyes, she saw unfamiliar surroundings. She quickly sat up on the futon, looking around room with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Where am I?" She whispered as she stood up. As if to answer her, a door slid open and in walked the handsome, darker haired man she had dreamed of. She quickly kneeled down with her hands in her lap and head bowed, in a traditional position of submission.

"I see you're awake. I brought you some tea." He said handing her a cup.

"Arigato." She said taking the cup.

He nodded, then walked across the room and slid open a door to a privet entrance leading to a vast yard full of beautiful trees and flowers.

"Where am I?" She quietly asked before she sipped her tea.

"You are in my home in the _Soul Society_. I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth division and head of the Kuchiki Clan." He said with a slight bow of his head.

"I am Akina." She said and bowed respectfully.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked.

"I no longer have one, for I dishonored my family and have lost my title." She said her head down in shame.

"If I may ask, why have you showed me such kindness to bring me to your home, Captain Kuchiki?" she questioned looking up at him.

"You killed that large hollow with pristine training, which made me curious. Although you passed out from exhaustion, before I could speak with you. You have been unconscious for two days now." He said.

"Oh, I see. Uhm, how did I get here then?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"I carried you here, through the_Seireitei_." He simply stated.

"You carried me here!" She said, looking straight at him in disbelief.

"Do not worry, I was a gentleman. For without that I would not have the pride that I live by." He explained.

"Then please forgive me. I'm thankful for your hospitality, Captain Kuchiki." She said her head bowed again.

"It is my pleasure, to have you have you as a guest here. Now there is someone waiting to see you." He said as he turned around and slid the door open again.

"Okaa-san!" The little boy from the park called as he ran to her.

"Kiyoshi, you're alright!" She said in disbelief as he rushed to her almost knocking her over with a big hug.

"Yup, all better now. Guess what, I got to see this whole place while you were sleeping. This is a big house and did you know Byakuya-Kun has fishies in his pond?" he said pointing out side.

"Kiyoshi you should call him that, you should call him Captain Kuchiki." She scolded him.

"Yes, Okaa-san. Oh! I got to play with Rukia-chan, she's nice, and I played with Renji-kun too. He's really funny and someone drew these silly black lines on him." Kiyoshi rambled on.

"Wow, you've be busy." She laughed lightly, a smile on her face now.

"Come on Okaa-san, I want to show you everything." He said pulling her arm.

"I do have some questions for you, if you have time." Byakuya interjected.

"Yes of course." She nodded to him then turned to Kiyoshi and said, "Why don't you go outside and play, I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay mommy, see you later." He said giving her a hug and running out her privet door, leading to the back garden.

"I realize I still have some explaining to do." She said as she stood, Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Please do not look down on me for my choices. Appearances are not always as they seem, you see, Kiyoshi, is not my son but my nephew." She waited a moment, then with a sigh continued. "A hundred years ago I was a young noble woman, from a rich family here in the _Soul Society_. My Nee-san, being the eldest was betrothed to a noble man from another Clan but she was in love with a peasant man. They eloped and when our Oto-san found out, he disowned her immediately leaving me as the only heiress. A year later, her husband died fighting in a war and shortly after she died in child birth, leaving an orphaned son. I begged my Oto-san to let me keep the child , for he was all I had let of my Nee-san but he wouldn't hear of it. He then stripped me of the noble family name and banished me for disgracing him." She stopped to wipe away a tear, then said, "I left the only home I knew taking the child with me and escaping to the living world where no one would find us. A found out few years later, there was an assignation of my family which killing off the Clan. So you see, even though my Oto-san was cold in his actions towards me with his choice in banishing me, in turn saved Kiyoshi's life and mine." She stopped to take a deep breath. "Kiyoshi does know that I'm not his real mother but he doesn't know his mother and I were from a noble family. He looks at me as his mother and I treat him as my son in every aspect and would protect him with my life." She ended strongly.

"I understand, he is very lucky to have you then." Byakuya said as he turned to leave.

"We are both lucky to have each other." She said with a smile as he slid the door open.

"Pleases, don't tell him what I have told you." She quickly said stopping him.

"Is not my place to share this with him, but he should know. He is of noble blood and should behave pride in that." He said as he left.

"Yes, I will tell him... when it is safe to do so." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter is finished! I have no idea how many chapters this will be I'm just seeing how far I can go.<strong>

**Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Translations-**

_Akina (name)_: Spring Flower

_Kiyoshi (name)_: Quiet

_Nami (name):_ Wave

_Nii-san_: Brother

_Okaa-san_: Mother

_Baka:_ Fool

Zanpakuto speaking will be _italicized_.

* * *

><p><strong>~The next day~<strong>

Akina was sitting in her room at a small table drinking some tea and staring out the window. She saw Kiyoshi running around outside playing. She giggled as she watched him swing his wooden sword through the air fighting pretend monsters.

"He really admires Captain Kuchiki and he's really become attached to lieutenant's Kuchiki and Abarai too." She said in her head.

"_Yes Mistress, it appears so."_ Nami replied.

"He's never had this so many people giving him this much attention. It was so thoughtful of Lieutenant Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai to give him that wooden sword to play with while their out doing their duties. Even Captain Kuchiki was kind enough to show Kiyoshi how to make a proper strike. It will break his heart when we leave soon." Akina said with a sigh.

"_Must we leave already?"_ Nami whined.

"Captain Kuchiki has been gracious in letting us stay but we are only guests and not relatives. It wouldn't be proper for us to stay longer and I do not wish to out stay our welcome." Akina stated.

"_Yes Mistress, when do we leave?"_ Nami asked unhappily.

"I will talk to Captain Kuchiki today and we will leave tomorrow morning. Please don't argue about it anymore, Nami. It's better for us to go now, before we become even more attached to them." Akina stated, closing the conversation.

A nock at the door made her jump almost spilling her tea. Calming herself she quickly said, "Come it."

The door slid open and Rukia stepped in with a wide grin on her face.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, come sit with me." Akina said sweetly.

"Please call me Rukia and my I call you Akina?" Rukia asked sitting on a cushion next to Akina.

"Of course, now what can I do for you Rukia?" Akina asked with a smile.

"I need some personal advice." Rukia paused nervously, and then said sadly, "I would ask my Nii-san but he isn't home right now. I wouldn't want to bother him with this anyway."

"Uhm, if I may ask why hasn't he spent any time with you since you came back? It seems like he avoids you, why is that?" Akina asked.

"Oh no, it's not like that! He's just very busy these days, he has a lot of responsibility and pressure as a Captain." Rukia quickly defended him. Then added, "This is more of a woman to woman question anyway." Rukia stated.

"Okay, I will try to help then." Akina said nodding her head.

Rukia cleared her throat and timidly said, "My Nii-san told me that you were once a noble woman, like me and he also said that I should act more like a lady; the way you do."

"Wait what! Captain Kuchiki wants you to act more like me?" Akina asked shocked.

"Yes, he spoke very highly of you saying that you were a perfect example for me to learn from. You see, I don't have any noble friends to talk to and I would like for us to become close friends, Akina." Rukia said her eyes lager with excitement.

Akina surprised by the girl's statement quickly replied, "Yes, that would be nice. What is your problem?"

"Well you see… I uhm… I like this guy and… I... I'm not sure what to do." She stuttered.

"Oh, now I understand why you wanted to talk to me and not you're Nii-san." Akina said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, he would probably kill the guy and lock me away." Rukia said with a serious and scared expression.

"I'm sure that's what all Nii-san's would do." Akina assured then asked, "So who is this special guy?"

"Oh, I couldn't say." Rukia said shyly.

"Will you tell me if I guess?" Akina asked with a big smile.

"Okay, but only of you guess right." Rukia hesitantly agreed.

"Let me think." Akina paused tapping a finger on her chin, then asked, "Is it that orange haired boy you were with, in the real world?"

"No!" Rukia quickly denied then explained, "Ichigo likes his friend Orihime."

"Okay, who else could it be?" Akina wondered out loud. Suddenly she exclaimed, "I know! You like Lieutenant Abarai, don't you?"

Rukia blushed and giggled saying, "Yeah, his name is Renji. Please don't tell anyone I like him."

"I won't but you should tell him, I'm sure he likes too." Akina said with a wink.

"Really!" Rukia asked her eyes big with hope.

"He would be a Baka if he didn't!" Akina assured.

"What should I do now?" Rukia asked, resting her head in her hand with her elbows on the table.

"Well first, you shouldn't put your elbows on the table. It's not very lady like and you won't get any respectable man that way." Akina lightly scolded.

"Yes ma'am." Rukia said giggling as she moved her elbows.

"My advice would be to follow your heart and see where it leads with Renji. But I must warn you, the heart is a dangerous thing to play with and it can be broken quickly." Akina paused seeing a sad look on Rukia's face. She placed her hand over Rukia's and said, "I'm not trying to deter you, I just don't want to see you to get hurt. If it helps, why don't you have him come over and play with Kiyoshi." Akina suggested.

"You think so?" Rukia asked

"Yes, Kiyoshi will be thrilled. He adores both of you and this way you can spend some extra time Renji." Akina said with a wink.

"I'll go send him a hell butterfly,right now!" Rukia said enthusiastically as she stood up and ran to the door.

"Oh, Rukia!" Akina called stopping her.

"Yes Akina." Rukia said as he slid open the door.

"Could you tell Captain Byakuya, I wish to speak with him when he gets back." Akina said with a small smile.

"I will and thank you for talking with me." Rukia said happily, as she slid the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>~Later~<strong>

Akina leaned against the door frame, looking out into the back yard and viewing the sun setting. She watched Renji running with an ecstatic Kiyoshi on his shoulders and Rukia running close behind, playful chasing them. Their laughter could her heard all around the property and it gave a light happiness to the evening.

'This is the happiest I've seen him in years. It kills me to pull him away from this but we need to be back in the real world were its safe. The sooner I tell everyone the better' she thought with a sigh.

A loud heavy nocking echoed through her room breaking the silence and ending her thoughts.

"Come in." she called turning back into the room.

The door slid open to reveal Byakuya in his Captains uniform. Just the sight of him made her pulse quickened and she felt as if she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Captain Kuchiki." She said bowing her head respectfully as she tried to calm herself.

"You wanted to speak with me." He stated as he stepped into the room but not looking at her.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for your hospitality and all you have done for us." She said politely then paused before saying, "Tomorrow morning Kiyoshi and I, will be leaving to go back to the real world. You not long need to concern yourself with us."

His slate gray eyes shot to her and he sternly said, "You are not fully recovered yet and are in no condition to leave."

"I have recovered enough!" She stated with annoyance as she briskly walked toward him. The quick movements suddenly made her feel dizzy and her vision blurred. Her footing unsteady she stumbled forward and fell into his strong arms. She could feel a light blush on her cheeks as she looked up at him and mumbled an apology to him.

"As I said, you have not recovered and you are not leaving!" He insisted. Placing his hands on her hips, he forcefully guided her to sit down on the futon.

"I'm just a little dizzy that's all." She said stubbornly as she tried to stand up.

"Rest!" He instructed walking away.

"Fine." She huffed in defeat as she laid back. She glanced over at him and barely caught the smirk on his face as he turned to slide the door shut.

"Ugh!" she moaned rolling on to her side and closing her eyes.

'Why is it so hard to challenge him? Just looking into his deep gray eyes makes me lose all my determination.' She thought.

"Are you sleeping?" a small voice whispered, taking her away from her thoughts.

Akina opened her eyes to the dimly light room and saw Kiyoshi's little face, looking at her curiously. Smiling, she grabbed him and pulled him down on the futon with her.

"Is Okaa-san okay?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Okaa-san is just tired and missed you a lot." She answered resting her chin on the top of his head.

"Me too! Can I sleep with you tonight like I used to, when I was little?" he whispered before yawning.

"Of course you can Kiyoshi." She said draping a blanket over them.

"You don't have to stay awake anymore, were safe here." He stated, then hugged her arms around him and said, "Love you, Okaa-san."

Silently tears trickled down her face as she said, "Love you too, Kiyoshi. Good night."

His breathing evened, indicating he was had fallen asleep in her arms. Smoothing back his short and spiky dark hair, she kissed the top of his head lovingly. Before closing her eyes she whispered, "I will always be here to protect you, my little Kiyoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>That all for now... Chapter 3 is done! I'm not going to upload another chapter until I get some reviews. I want to know that people are actually reading this or if it sucks. I'm not going to wast my time putting more chapters here if no one is reading them...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn! This is my longest chapter so far...**

**-Translations-**

_Akina (name)_: Spring Flower

_Kiyoshi (name)_: Quiet

_Nami (name):_ Wave

_Arigato_: Thank you

_Okaa-san_: Mother

_Nii-san_: Brother

_Nee-san:_ Sister

Zanpakuto speaking will be _italicized_.

* * *

><p><strong>~A Week Later~<strong>

"That was fun training again today. Arigato, Nami." Akina mentally said, to her Zanpakuto as she walked down the path.

"_I enjoyed it as well, Mistress."_ Nami replied.

"I think I'm getting better at wielding you." Akina said happily.

"_Yes, my mussels were getting stiff and it felt good to use my stored up power."_ Nami said.

"Ugh, I need to get out of these sweaty cloths and take a bath." Akina stated as she tried to adjust her sweaty soul reaper uniform.

"_Yes, you need to!"_ Nami said laughing.

"Ha, Ha! Very funny." Akina replied rolling her eyes.

"_Oh, look Mr. Grumpy-Hotness is standing at the entrance of the Manor grounds."_ Nami stated.

"Don't call him that! Byakuya isn't like that." Akina scolded.

"_So were calling him by his first name now. Are you admitting you like him?" _Nami teased.

"No, I don't like him that way!" Akina quickly denied.

"_Hey, I'm in your head and I know you like him, even with his grumpy attitude."_ Nami paused to think and then said, _"I bet he's like that, because it's been a while since he's gotten la-"_

"NAMI!" Akina interrupted.

"_What? It's probably true. You know you could help him with that, Miss-never-done-it."_ Nami teased again.

"Shut up! And my I remind you that you've never done it either…" Akina countered.

"_Well, it's not like us spirits get together a lot. Anyway, he has that you're in trouble look on his face. I'll leave you now."_ Nami said laughing as she left Akina's thoughts.

"Good Morning, Captain Kuchiki." Akina greeted politely as she walked up to him.

"Where have you been?" Byakuya asked sternly standing in front of her.

"I got up early, when everyone was sleeping and went to the fields for some training with my Zanpakuto." Akina explained with a smile.

"So you just left, neglecting your son and never told anyone where you were going! Hollows have been appearing around here lately, it isn't safe for you to be out alone." Byakuya almost shouted, towering over her.

"First, I said everyone was asleep. Second, I would never neglect Kiyoshi; your servants would be there if he woke up before I came back. Third, in case you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself!" She stated angrily trying to walk around him.

"You shouldn't have gone by yourself!" He stated, blocking her path.

"Why do you even care? It's not like you're here enough to notice what going on! Your Nee-san came back from the real world and you haven't even bothered to spend time with her; all you care about is your job! We'll let me tell you something, you're hurting her every time you avoid her. She miss' you, but she will never tell you that because she respects you too much. She wants to be just like you, even Kiyoshi, idolizes you. He's begun to play captain running around with his wooden sword. At least Renji has been here every chance he can to spend time with both Rukia and Kiyoshi, giving them some attention!" She yelled at him, making his eyes widen.

"What Renji does on his own time is his business and what I do on mine is none of your concern." He said angrily.

"I don't care if it's not my-" She began saying but was abruptly stopped, when Byakuya unexpectedly pushed her against the wall that surrounded the property. She looked up at him confused, as he held her there, keeping her arms pinned back and his face just inches from hers.

"Don't fight with me, Akina. You will lose more than just this argument." He whispered out in a husky voice. She stared at him stunned; his slate gray eyes seemed to peer right into her soul.

"I'll be gone all day; do not leave the Manor grounds again." He said firmly as he backed away from her and then flash stepped away.

"_Well, now do you believe me?"_ Nami asked in Akina's head.

Akina didn't answer, her eyes still glued to the spot Byakuya had been and her mind in a daze.

"_Mistress?"_ Nami called but got no reply.

"_MISTRESS!"_ Nami shouted.

"What?" Akina said, shaking her head to clear it.

"_Wow, he's really got you hooked. I bet he wants you, he called you by your first name."_ Nami said gigging.

"Are you ready for another round?" Akina asked, ignoring her last sentence.

"_Wait, wert you just told to not leave the Manor grounds again?"_ Nami reminded.

"Yes, but we haven't stepped on the grounds yet have we?" Akina said with a smirk as she ran back on the path she came.

"_I'm all for disobeying Mr. Grumpy-Hotness."_ Nami said with a light laugh.

Akina laughed with her as she ran back up the path. Just as she reached the fields, Byakuya suddenly appeared in front of her looking irritated. She immediately stopped, surprised by his appearance there.

"Where do you think you're going? I told you not to leave the manor grounds again!" He stated.

"Yes, but technically, I wasn't the grounds yet. So this still counts as the first time I left." She explained.

"You knew what I meant!" he said sternly.

"So what if I did! What are you going to do about it?" She asked annoyed, putting her hands on her hips and standing her ground.

"I'm taking you back!" He declared as he quickly moved to stand in front of her. She gasped in surprise as grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she shrieked as they flashed stepped back to the Manor.

Dropping her just inside the wall surrounding the grounds he sternly said, "Now, stay here and do not leave again!"

"I'm not your prisoner!" She said in a huff as she stormed off and glanced back to see a rare smile on Byakuya's face before he turned away.

"_Oh Mistress, He defiantly likes you."_ Nami squealed excitedly in Akina's head.

"No he doesn't, he just likes arguing. Speaking of which, where were you during all that? I could have used your help." Akina sighed walking up the steps to the house.

"_Oh, I was searching for his Zanpakuto."_ Nami said proudly.

"Really, you can do that?" Akina asked shocked.

"_Yes, if both spirits are willing they can meet in one of the inner worlds. He let me into his world but when I got there, I couldn't find him."_ Nami sighed.

"So how do you know it's a him, and what does his inner world look like?" Akina asked curiously, stopping on the porch.

"_I felt his spiritual pressure and trust me it was a 'him'. His inner world looked exactly like the gardens out here except everything was in a constant bloom, it was beautiful."_ She sighed.

"Well I hope you do meet this elusive Zanpakuto. I wonder if he is having this same conversation with Byakuya." Akina said laughing with Nami, as she entered the house.

Little did they know how right they were…

* * *

><p><strong>~Later~<strong>

The house was calm and silent and everyone was sleeping except for one woman.

Akina tossed and turned on her futon, not able to sleep. She was confused and fascinated by Byakuya's actions that morning. The feeling when he pushed her up against the wall and the image of his face just inches from hers, haunted her all day long. It was late and he still hadn't returned.

"Is he ever coming back?" Akina questioned in her mind making Nami giggle in reply.

"Ugh, now I sound like his lover." Akina groaned.

"_You said it not me."_ Nami stated.

"Wait! You don't think he has a lover somewhere do you?" Akina quickly asked.

"_I doubt it. He not the tip to just have, how shall I put it, an only physical relationship."_ Nami said reassuringly.

"I guess you're right. It's just I can't get those eyes out of my mind. They were alluring and unnerving at the same time." Akina sighed.

"_Hey, at least you have eyes and a body to think about, all I have is spiritual pressure."_ Nami complained.

"So let me get this straight, you never saw him only felt his spiritual pressure, and now you're obsessed with him?" Akina questioned with a smirk.

"_Well it was some pretty powerful spiritual pressure."_ Nami defended herself.

"Okay, well enjoy dreaming of that, I'm gonna go take a walk in the garden." Akina said sitting up.

"_Oh trust me, I will enjoy my dreams."_ Nami confirmed as she left Akina's thoughts.

Akina silently got off her futon and slipped on a light purple robe that Rukia let her borrow. Since Rukia was smaller, the robe hung just past her ass, the sleeves only went to her elbows, and the front just barely tied, giving a good view of her breasts.

"I look like a slut but I guess it better that going out half naked." She whispered to herself, realizing she wore less material underneath.

She quietly, slid open her privet door to the back yard and stepped outside. A light breeze welcomed her and the full moon cast a glow over the garden lighting her path. The cool grass tickled her bare feet as she walked through the yard. She walked across the bridge above the koi pond and stopped a moment to watch the fish swim around. She decided to sit under a cherry blossom tree a good distanced away from the house and the sleeping residents.

She sat leaning against the trunk and stretched out her legs in front of her. He hands holding down her long dark hair as the light breeze tried to blow it around her face. Her thoughts wandering back to the attractive Captain and his irresistible eyes.

A deep throat clearing sound startled her and broke her from her thoughts. She quickly looked up to see the slate gray eyes that had captivated her all day, traveling all over her body. Remembering her reviling outfit, she immediately pulled her knees up to cover her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"May I join you?" Byakuya asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"Oh, please do." She said with a nod. She watched him as he sat down next to her and leaned his head back against the tree, with his eyes closed.

The breeze blew his black hair towards her, tempting her to run her fingers through its silky locks. She observed the steady rise and fall of his chest while wondering just what it looked lit under his uniform. Her thoughts and examination made a blush instantly spread across her cheeks.

"How was your day?" she asked breaking the silence and trying to stop her wandering thoughts.

Byakuya opened his eyes to look down at her, keeping his gaze with hers for a moment and then said, "It was tiresome and long."

"Did you just get back?" she asked noticing he still wore his Captains haori.

"Yes, I was walking by and saw you sitting here under the tree." He said then asked, "Why are you out here?"

"I… uhm, couldn't sleep. It's such a beautiful night, I decided to come and sit out here." She said not wanting telling him that he was the reason she couldn't sleep.

"I see." He paused and then with a sigh he said, "I wish to apologize for my actions this morning-"

She quickly interrupted saying, "No, I wish to apologize for arguing with you and for what I said to you. It was not my place to say those things to you."

Silence drifted between them for what seemed like an endless time before Byakuya said, "You are right about how I treat Rukia; I do avoid her but not because I don't love her. It' is because she looks just like my Hisana."

Seeing Akina's confused look, he explained, "Many years ago, I fell in love with a poor woman from the _Rukongai _district. Hisana, was a frail woman and shortly after we married, she became very sick. On my wife's death bed, she made me promise to take in her younger sister, Rukia. After a year of searching, I found her and adopted her into the noble family, against the Clan's wishes. I later became Captain of the Sixth Division and Rukia joined the Thirteenth Division as a lieutenant. I am very proud of the powerful Soul Reaper she has become and would rather die than allow harm to come to her but when I look at her, sometimes all I see is Hisana."

"I understand." Akina softly whispered making Byakuya looked at her questioningly.

"I know how hard it is to watch someone grow more and more like the one you lost. It's a battle to control the pain every time you see them and it makes it almost impossible to completely stop mourning." She paused as a tear ran down her cheek. "Kiyoshi looks just like his Okaa-san, especially the way his face lights up when he's excited. He is all I have left of my Nee-san and I have forced myself to put my need for protecting above my pain." She choked out trying to control her emotions but she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"So you do understand how hard it is to be with the ones that cause you so much sorrow." He said placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier today. I didn't know." She said mindlessly turning into his chest and sobbing. She fell his body tense from her sudden movements and realizing what she had done she began to pull back but then slowly she felt him wrap his arms around her not letting her go.

"It's alright." He whispered soothingly.

She cried and cried until she fell asleep clinging to his tear stained Captains Haori, still rapped in his arms. A sudden movement startled her; half-awake she lazily opened her eyes and realized Byakuya was carrying her across the bridge over the koi pond.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm tanking you back to bed." He whispered to her.

"Okay." She slowly purred out and snuggled deeper into his chest to enjoy his scent sounding her.

The beating of his heart relaxed her and she began falling asleep but all too quickly she felt him placing her on her futon. She whimpered at the loss of his body warmth until she felt him cover her with a blanket. Barely hearing Byakuya leave her room, she instantly drifted off to sleep only to dream of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay same deal as the last time... No new Chapters until i get some more reviews! Tell me if this story sucks or if you like it. <strong>

**A special thanks to my first reviewer _Pyro007_!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! My fifth chapter already... Enjoy!**

**-Translations-**

_Akina (name)_: Spring Flower

_Kiyoshi (name)_: Quiet

_Nami (name):_ Wave

_Arigato:_ Thank you

_Nii-san_: Brother

_Okaa-san_: Mother

_Baka:_ Fool

Zanpakuto speaking will be _italicized_.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>

Akina awoke late the next morning and stretched her stiff mussels. There was a knock at her door followed by a female voice saying, "Are you awake, miss? May I come in?"

"Yes, you may come in." Akina quickly called.

A young woman with a tray entered the room and said, "I brought you some tea and a bowl of fruit, since you missed breakfast."

"Arigato, I didn't mean to over sleep." Akina said guilty.

"It's alright but you now must hurry to eat and get ready." The woman stated setting the tray down on the small table.

"Why?" Akina questioned.

"Lord Kuchiki has requested you to meet him in the garden. He wishes for you to accompany him on a walk outside the grounds." The maid said with a smile as she left.

Akina hastily jumped off her futon and began searching for her clothes. She slipped on her tight soul reaper kimono that stopped at her mid-thigh, similar it Nemu's. She hopped around the room putting on her socks and sandals, trying not to fall over in the process. Then she wrapped a dark red obi sash around her waist and tied her sword to it.

"_Mistress, were you with Byakuya last night?"_ Nami asked in Akina's head.

"Yes late last night. Why do you ask?" Akina questioned, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"_Ugh, I was dreaming about Byakuya's Zanpakuto and I might have subconsciously let him in to this inner world."_ She moaned.

"How do you know?" Akina asked, quickly eating her fruit.

"_When I woke up I sensed his spiritual pressure and I found a cherry blossom next me."_ Nami explained.

"That was sweet of him." Akina said with a smile.

"_Yeah, but I still haven't seen him."_ Nami sighed as she left Akina's thoughts.

Akina downed her tea and practically burned her throat in the process before she rushed out of her room. She ran in circles around the vast property searching everywhere for Byakuya.

Seeing Kiyoshi playing with Rukia, she ran over to them and stopped a moment to catch her breath.

"Kiyoshi, be good for Rukia while I'm gone." Akina ordered.

"Yes, Okaa-san!" Kiyoshi said nodding his head.

"Rukia, where is your Nii-san?" Akina asked.

"He is waiting for you under the cherry blossom trees." Rukia said pointing over the bridge, then said, "Don't worry about Kiyoshi, Renji will be here soon and we're going to have a picnic."

"Arigato." Akina said turning to leave

"Have fun." Rukia called with a smile as Kiyoshi waved good bye.

Akina raced across the bridge and over to the cherry blossom trees, to a waiting Byakuya.

"I'm here!" she stated as she came to a stop and bent over panting.

"Good Morning." He said softly, his eye roaming her figure. Realizing she was reviling half of her breasts in this position, she quickly stood up and straitened her outfit.

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki." She replied with a smile and a slight bow.

"I'm off duty today, Akina. You may call me, Byakuya." He said he reached up and picked a blossom off the tree.

"Alright." She said hesitantly. She noticing he wasn't wearing Captains haori or his scarf but he still whore his soul reapers uniform and of course his sword.

"I would think after last night, we know each other well enough for it to be alright." He stated, twirling the blossom between his fingers.

Akina's face reddened remembering how he carried her to bed. She quickly said, "I'm sorry about my behavior last night. It's just been so long since I've cried and-"

"There's no need to apologies." He said as he walked up to her and tucked the blossom behind her ear.

Her face reddened even more Akina whispered, "Thank you."

"If you are ready we can leave now." Byakuya said.

Akina nodded, following him out of the property walls and out into the beautiful day.

* * *

><p><strong>~Late in the Afternoon~<strong>

As they walked side by side, Akina couldn't stop herself from stealing quick glances at Byakuya. His dark hair and brood shoulders we're enough to make her heart race. They walked half way across a narrow bridge before a man with a large cart came rushing towards them. Akina was too busy thing and looking at Byakuya to notice.

"Akina, look out!" Byakuya shouted as he pushed her against the side of the railing and held her there with his body against hers. Successfully protecting her from the danger and keeping her there as the man with the cart passed by.

Her hands, lightly rested on his chest as his were firmly holding her hips. She blushed trying not to look at him as she felt the warmth of his body pressed against her.

One of his hands moved under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. Time seemed to have stopped in that moment when she looked up at him. His fingers brushing the side of her face gently, as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'His eyes are like windows to his soul, they hold so much emotion. He's not as cold and heatless as people think; he's just full of sorrow and loneliness.' She thought, staring deep into his eyes.

Felling brave she stood up on her tip toes and softly pressed her lips to his. For an instant, she thought she felt him kiss her back but before she could confirm it, he pulled his lips and his body away from her.

She brought a hand to her lips, shocked and amazed at what she had done.

"Forgive me..." She breathed out and she rushed past him felling rejected.

She ran back along the path they had come, retreating to the manor and to her only privet place, her room.

"How could I have been so stupid! He didn't what to kiss me he just saved me from that man with the cart. I was a Baka for thinking it was something more." She mumbled though tears as she ran along the dirt path.

"He will probably try to avoid me now. I should leave before I cause him anymore problems." She sobbed out, her vision blurry with tears and she covered her face with her hands in shame.

Arriving at the manor, she hurried into the house and hurried through the halls that led to her room. She stumbled onward, letting the rest of her tears freely fall not bothering to brush them away.

Suddenly Byakuya flash stepped in front of her saying, "Akina, wait!"

Not able to stop soon enough she skidded into him and he grabbed her waist to keep her from falling to the floor. Using her hands, she franticly tried to push away from him but he immediately grabbled both of her wrists in one hand, while the other held her waist tighter.

"I can't stay here anymore… I have to leave..." She cried out and struggled to get away from him as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You're not going anywhere." He said sternly as he forcibly pulled her into an empty room to their right. He pushed her back against a nearby wall and slid the door shut.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked in a shaky voice, fear and confusion stopping her tears.

"I'm continuing where we left off on the bridge." He stated intently as he put his arms on the wall at either side of her, blocking her in.

"But you didn't want to kiss me, you pulled away. You don't want me." She whispered, slightly afraid of this side he showed.

"I've always wanted you." He breathed out looking deep into her teary eyes.

"Wanted to be near to you…" He said, stepping closer so that there were only centimeters between them.

"Wanted to touch you…" He said as one of his hands grabbed her hip roughly making her gasp.

"Wanted to kiss you..." He said as he leaned in just inches from her face, his breath warm on her skin. Her breathing became uneven as her heart raced and her lips ached for his.

"B-but you pulled away…" she stuttered, her eyes big and red from crying.

"Earlier on the bridge we were in public. It would not have been proper for a Captain to make such a display of not being able to control himself. Behind these closed doors that's not an issue." He said with a smirk, making her forget any other objection she had.

"Oh!" Was all she could say, before he attacked her lips with his. Her mind was spinning and her knees buckle making her slide down a little. Byakuya quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back up to him. She moaned as she willingly gave herself to him and he used the opportunity to slip his tong into her open mouth. She locked her arms around his neck silently begging him not to leave her and he responded by deepened the heated kiss. He caressed her tong with his and explored every corner of her mouth.

They separate for air, much to their annoyance and dissatisfaction. Leaning in he began gently kissing her swollen lips as she tried to even her breathing.

She nipped at his lower lip and sucked it making him groan before he slammed his mouth to hers again. Their kisses quickly became hungry and demanding as their lust filled the room.

Bulling apart they looked at each other breathlessly before Byakuya dove at her neck, kissing and nipping his way down as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Byakuya..." She sighed pleasurably.

He grunted in reply as he sucked at her collar bone while his hands explored her sides. His mouth moved to where her neck meet her shoulder, he sucked and bit at her skin intent on leaving a mark.

Suddenly the door slid open and little Kiyoshi came running into the room.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" he shouted but stopped when he saw them, his eyes wide in confusion.

"Oy, Come back here!" Renji called as he and Rukia rushed in right behind him.

Byakuya lifted his head from her neck to look at the intruders with a disapproving look on his face.

"Nii-san…" Rukia whispered in disbelief.

"S-sorry Captain." Renji said his cheeks almost as red as his hair. He quickly grabbed Kiyoshi and Rukia, dragging them out of the room.

"I should have locked the door." Byakuya mumbled as he let go of Akina and stepped back.

"This isn't good." She whispered, her hands covering her face.

"I agree, next time we make sure they're not around." He said annoyed.

"Next time?" she asked spreading her fingers to look at him.

"You didn't think I would let you go after this did you?" He asked gently pulling her hands away from her face and kissing her again. It started light but quickly became hot and needy, taking away any doubts she had. He pulled back with a grunt, releasing her and leaving her breathless again.

"Well, when you but it that way…" she sighed happily and followed him out of the room to deal with the interrupters.

* * *

><p><strong>That all you get for now. I promise thing will get, how shall I put it... hotter but you have to wait. <strong>

**Review if you want more and tell me how I did.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I happy you all like my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

-Translations-

_Akina (name)_: Spring Flower

_Kiyoshi (name)_: Quiet

_Nami (name):_ Wave

_Arigato:_ Thank you

_Nii-san_: Brother

_Baka:_ Fool

Zanpakuto speaking will be _italicized_.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Months Later~<strong>

The bright afternoon sun shone into a small clearing in the forest. The bird chirped their present tunes and a light chill hung in the air hinting that fall weather was on its way.

'What's taking you so long Byakuya?' Akina wondered as she looked around for him.

"I told you to meet me here for lunch." She mumbled to herself. She spread out the blanket and set the picnic basket in the middle. She peeked into the basket and checked the contents inside for the third time since she arrived.

"I'm even wearing this new kimono you bought me." She sighed as she stood up, brushing out the wrinkles of her teal and white kimono. A few strands of loose hair fell into her face, annoyed she swept them back up and into her ornate clips holding her hair up.

"Now you didn't have to get all dressed up to see us." A gruff voice said from behind her.

Akina spun around to see three dirty and poor looking men gawking at her. The big man in front showed his leadership by his stance and demeaned. The tallest man had a long scar running down his cheek and neck. The last man young and didn't look like he belonged with the other two.

"It looks like we get dinner and dessert." the man with the scar said eyeing her and the basket.

"I don't want any trouble…" She said slowly backing away.

'Why didn't I bring my sword with me?' she thought, mentally kicking herself.

"Well, you see these are our woods and you have to pay to be here. It's nothing personal just business." The big man said with a shrug and walked towards her.

"I don't have any money with me." Akina stated taking another step back.

"That's okay there are other ways you can pay." The big ma said pulling out a small knife.

"S-stay back…" she said turning to run and tripping on her long robes. She fell to the ground but before she could get back up the big man held her down. She kicked and screamed trying to get way but the man was stronger than she was.

"I like to have my dessert first." the big man with the knife said. He rolled her onto her back and sat on her legs, using his weight keep her from kicking.

"Me too, but I'll just have to wait my turn." the scarred man said, kneeling down above her and pinning her arm over her head.

"BYAKUYA!" she yelled and thrashed her head around making her long hair come out of her clips.

"Wait guys, isn't that the name of that Captain of the Sixth Division? Maybe was shouldn't mess with her." The little scrawny man said, stopping his exploration of the picnic basket.

"Na, it's not like he would be coming out here to meet this woman. They say he's got no heart." The big man laughed out as he started to use the knife to cut the ties and sashes holding her kimono together.

"BYAKUYA! HELP ME!" Akina screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"He's not coming to save you. You're helpless and alone here with us." The man with the scar said with an evil grin.

Frustrated with the knots of her sashes, the big man on top of her ripped and tore her top open. Her chest now exposed, the big man dropped the knife and reached out to touch her breasts.

"NO!" she screamed the loudest she could and squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew past her and something warm and sticky splashed on her bare skin. She opened her tear filled eyes and saw the man onto of her had more gashes on him than she could count. He slumped off her and landed on the ground with a thud, his blood seeping out of his cuts and into the grass. She looked up at the man holding her arms and a flood of what looked like bright pink pedals ripped through him. Like man before him, he slumped to the ground bleeding to death. Sitting up she heard the last man cry out in pain as he was sliced. She closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks, her body shaking in fear. Two arms grab her from behind making her shrieked in terror.

"It's only me." Byakuya said as he tried to cover her bare chest with her torn and bloody top, giving her back her modesty.

"Byakuya…" she bawled as she turned to cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry I was late." He said as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. When her crying calmed down, he held her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him.

"Don't leave me…" She whimpered and grabbed at his Captains haori.

"I would never leave you, my love. I'm going to take you home now." he said as he picked her up bridle style. She huddled into his strong arms and sobbed as he flash stepped them home.

Arriving at the manor, they were met with a shocked Rukia and Renji.

"What happened?" Rukia and Renji asked in unison.

"Akina was attacked the forest, by some peasant scum in. If I hadn't shown up when I did, she would have been raped repeatedly. Those Baka's sealed their own fate when they touched her." Byakuya said with malice in his voice and tightened his grip on Akina.

"No…" Rukia whispered with a pale face.

Renji clenched his fists angrily and asked, "What can we do to help Captain?"

"Renji, keep Kiyoshi out of the house for a while but do not leave the grounds. Rukia, calls for some chamber maids to help Akina wash off and have them burn these clothes." Byakuya barked out orders to them as he carried Akina up the steps.

"Yes, Captain understood." Renji said with a nod and flashed stepped away to find Kiyoshi.

"Right away, Nii-san." Rukia said before running into the house ahead of them.

"Do not worry, they will never be able hurt you again!" Byakuya stated to Akina as she began to cry again.

"But they ruined the kimono you bought me." She mumbled through tears.

"Do not worry I will buy you many more." He said with a smile as he looked down at her.

"Arigato, for saving me." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes red from crying.

"I will always save you, my spring flower." He said kissing the top of her head, as he carried her into the house.

* * *

><p>Review if you want more chapters and tell me how Im doing.<p>

Thanks for all the reviews so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is done! Time to start chapter 8...**

-Translations-

_Akina (name)_: Spring Flower

_Kiyoshi (name)_: Quiet

_Nami (name):_ Wave

_Arigato:_ Thank you

_Nii-san_: Brother

_Baka:_ Fool

Zanpakuto speaking will be _italicized_.

* * *

><p><strong>~Three Months Later~<strong>

The sun was just beginning to rise making the sky full of pale colors. Akina quietly slipped out of her room and into the yard. The dewy grass wet her bare feet and the cool of the morning left goose bumps on her exposed skin. She tried to pull her skimpy robe tighter and then sighing in defeat when it didn't cooperate. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm them as she crossed the bridge.

Just as she walked under the cherry blossom trees, Byakuya suddenly flashed stepped in front of her, making her jump.

"You need to teach me how to flash steep!" she huffed out.

"If I did I wouldn't be able to catch you as easily." He said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his chest.

"That's not fair." She pouted, sliding her arms around his neck. He chuckled before bending down and kissing the pout off her face.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked as he kissed down her neck.

"Oh, I was just going to go for a walk around the districts." She said making him pull his head back to look at her with a raised eyebrow and a disapproving face.

Giggling and stepping back she said, "I'm joking! I got up to see you before you left for your mission. You real didn't think I would go anywhere in this skimpy robe, did you?"

"I like your skimpy robe." He said with a wicked smirk as his eyes wondered over it.

"Byakuya!" She exclaimed.

"Now I'll have something to think of while I'm away." He said pulling her back into his arms.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked resting her head on his chest.

"Just for the day, I should be back tomorrow morning." He said setting his chin on top of her head.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to find something entertaining to do while you're gone." She sighed, her arm locking around him.

"Promise me you won't put yourself in danger while in away." He said.

"I won't." she said.

"Akina, Promise me!" He said sternly.

"Alright, I promise! No finding any danger." She stated smiling up at him.

Seeing his unsatisfied look, she starched up on her tippy toe and lightly kissed him. She stated to move away but was pulled back into a more passionate kiss. Using his hands, he tipped her head back for better access and his tongue slipped into her open mouth. She let out a low moan as they separated for air. She squeaked in surprise as his other hand moved down her waist and grabbing her ass. With a smirk, he pulled her tighter against him and attacked her mouth again. Byakuya ended their kiss just as Renji flashed stepped onto the property.

"Damn, where are you Captain?" Renji quietly called looking around.

"Renji, watch you language. I don't want Kiyoshi repeating that." Akina scolded, as she stepped around the trees and into Renji's view.

"Sorry, have you seen Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked.

"Lieutenant Abarai, that's no way to talk to a lady." Byakuya said disapprovingly, as he walked up behind Akina.

"Yes Captain." Renji sighed then turning to Akina he said, "I apologize Miss Akina, I won't let I happen again."

"Arigato." Akina said with a smile.

"Captain, it's time to leave. I'll meet you over at the Gate." Renji said before flash stepping away.

"Be careful and come back in on piece." Akina said, looking away as her eyes welled up with tears.

Byakuya lifted her chin up as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Do not worry, I will." He said as he leaned down and kissed away her tear.

He bulled her into a hug and she buried her head into his chest as more tears slid down her face.

"Why am I always crying?" she mumbled making him chuckle.

Untangling herself from him she said, "You better go before I make you late."

"Alright, good bye my Spring Flower." He said before kissing her one last time and then flashed stepped away.

"Good bye, Byakuya. I love you." She whispered as she walked back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>~That Evening~<strong>

Walking through the forest Akina kept a tight grip on the handle of her sword. The memories of her last trip, flashed through her mind.

'There is no need to fear, Mistress. I'm with you this time.' Nami comforted.

'Arigato Nami.' Akina said, closing her eyes and taking a deep calming breath. A small hand tugging hers made her open her eyes.

"Where are all the light bugs?" Kiyoshi asked with a pout.

"The fireflies are coming." Akina said with a sweet smile.

"Why aren't the here?" he asked looking around.

"They must be sleeping." Rukia said walking up next to them.

"We need to wake them up." He said walking ahead of them.

"Light bugs wake up. I have a nice jar to catch you in." he called.

"Look there's one coming this way." Rukia said, pointing to their right.

He excitedly ran over to it trying to catch it in his glass jar. He squealed in delight as he was suddenly surrounded by dozens of fireflies.

'I hope Byakuya's doing alright.' Akina thought.

'Senbonzakura told me he would take good care of him. He promised me they would both come back to us.' Nami said.

'You two certainly have gotten closer these last few months.' Akina said.

'Yes, but he still won't show me his face behind his mask.' Nami sighed.

'I'm sure he will in time.' Akina encouraged.

'Yeah, I know. I just hate waiting.' Nami huffed ending the conversation.

Suddenly a gust of high spiritual pressure rushed past them and followed by a hollows scream. Akina's eyes widened in fright and gasped for air she struggled to stay standing. She looked to her left to see Rukia, having the same reaction and little Kiyoshi sprawled out on the ground, in a slight daze.

"A Hollow…" Rukia gasped.

"I feels like a big one and its close." Akina said stumbling over to them.

"Is it a monster, Okaa-san?" Kiyoshi asked still dazed, as Akina picked him up.

"Yes, don't worry he won't get you." She stated.

"Don't let him eat my light bugs." He said tightly holding his jar of fireflies.

"He won't." Rukia reassured.

The Hollow screamed again, sounding even closer this time.

"Rukia, take Kiyoshi and get him somewhere safe." Akina said, handing him to Rukia.

"What about you?" Rukia asked taking him.

"I'll take care of the Hollow." Akina stated.

"No Okaa-san!" Kiyoshi said, weekly struggling to get free from Rukia.

"Go now." Akina pleaded.

With a nod, Rukia flashed stepped away with Kiyoshi just as the hollow stepped into view.

The Hollow stood as tall as the trees above her, his mask crooked and his three eyes terrifying empty pits of darkness. He had two, long snake like arms ending in sharp points.

"I just love chasing my food." The hollow said liking his lips.

"You'll have to deal with me first." Akina said pulling out her sword.

She rushed at the Hollow but before she could reach it, one of hits snake arms came swinging at her. She moved narrow escaping the deadly slice to her torso but not fast enough to stop it from slicing down her left arm. She tumbled to the ground and screamed out in agony as the pain shot through her body.

"Mmm, you blood smells delicious." The Hollow said.

Akina stumbled to her feet as the Hollow came towards her. She fled deeper into the forest, with every step she took it got darker and more ominous. Her heart pounded through her chest and her lungs burned from breathing the cold night air. She kept running forward not able to turn back now.

"Byakuya… My love… I'm sorry... I couldn't keep… My promise…" She panted as she dropped to her knees, her legs not able to run anymore. The hollow's laughter could be heard not too far behind her.

She looked down at her dirty and blood spattered clothes. The long gash down her left arm throbbed with every slight movement. The knuckles on her right hand, turning pale white as she tightly clenched her sword.

She barely felt the light ran drops falling on her as her body began to numb over.

A snake like arm wrapped around her torso and lifted her off the ground. She didn't struggle or even scream because she knew it was coming.

"Did you really think you could out run me?" the Hollow bellowed lifting her up to his ugly face.

"I won't rush in killing you. I like to play with my food first." He said with a toothy grin.

"Why do I always attract scum?" She gasped out as the arm squeezed tighter around her waist.

"You're an exquisite creature and you smell of pureness. Maybe I'll have you fulfill one of my other needs first." He stated his many eyes looking her over body.

"You won't live long enough to do anything to me!" She stated angrily, lifting her sword.

"How will you stop me? My arms are faster than any swing of your sword." He said.

"I still have one more trick left. I just needed to get close enough..." She said, slightly coughing up blood from the pressure on her lungs.

"What harm can it do? You don't have much strength left, if any at all." He laughed.

"S-scream... N-nomi..." She choked out as she pointed the tip of her sword at the hollows mask.

Her sword glowed as red as the blood on her arm. Suddenly, waves of high pitched screaming hit the hollows mask and shattered it instantly.

As the hollow disintegrated she fell to the ground in a heap, new pain shooting threw her body.

"That was one hell of a kill shot. Not bad for a woman." A male voice called.

Akina weakly looked over to see Third Seat Ikkaku and Fifth Seat Yumichika, from the Eleventh Squad, rushing to her with Rukia in front of them.

"Akina!" Rukia said, looking worried as she leaned over her.

"W-where's Kiyoshi? I-is he s-safe?" Akina asked spitting up more blood.

"He's fine. Don't speak anymore, your badly injured. We're going to get you to squad four." Rukia said her eyes watery.

"Yes, you're not looking very beautiful at the moment." Yumichika said with a frown.

Akina tried to laugh but choked on more blood and moved her good arm to hold her ribs in pain.

"We need to get her to see captain Unohana, now!" Rukia shouted franticly, as Ikkaku carefully picked up Akina.

Akina drifted in and out of consciousness as they all flashed stepped back to Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes Akina realized she was in a privet recovery room in Squad Four. She sat up slowly her body felt stiff but no longer in pain. Looking to her right she saw Byakuya standing at the window with his back was to her.<p>

"Byakuya, your back." Akina said happily.

He turned to her with a tired and concerned face.

"How was your-" She began to say but was silenced by Byakuya's lips against hers. The kiss was filled with passion and desire. One of his hands holding the back of her head and the other around her waist protectively. He pulled back leaving her breathless and her lips swollen.

Resting his forehead against hers he said, "Akina, you promised me you wouldn't get into danger."

"I never promised I would get into danger, I promised I wouldn't find danger." She said.

"You knew what I meant." He stated, pulling away.

"I'm sorry." She quietly said, putting her head down in shame.

Lifting her chin up he said, "I don't like to see the people I love get hurt."

"L-love?" she questioned.

"Yes, I love you Akina." He said.

"I love you t-" she began to say but was cut off by Byakuya's lip on hers again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay you know the deal... No new chapters until you review! Tell me if my story is starting to suck or is getting better.<strong>

**Thank you to all my Reviewer's so far... I'm glad you are enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Without you I would'nt continue writing this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! **

**-Translations-**

_Akina (name)_: Spring Flower

_Kiyoshi (name)_: Quiet

_Nami (name):_ Wave

_Baka:_ Fool

Zanpakuto speaking will be _italicized_.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Renji asked standing in the middle of the courtyard of the Six Division.<p>

"Of course I'm sure, it was my idea." Akina stated standing across from him.

"I know but I don't want to hurt you." Renji said.

"I'll never get any better if I don't do some real fighting." Akina said with her hands on her hips.

"Captain Kuchiki will kill me if something happens to you." Renji said.

"Are you afraid of a fight, Renji?" Ikkaku asked walking through the Six Divisions gate.

"No!" Renji yelled defensively.

"It sounds like you're too scared to fight a girl. I guess you are a weakling." Ikkaku mocked.

"I am not!" Renji shouted angrily.

"Ikkaku, why don't you fight me instead?" Akina asked, shocking both men.

"Don't do this." Renji pleaded with Akina.

"Why not?" Akina asked and then said, "Unless Ikkaku is afraid to fight a weak, little woman like me."

"Fine, I got nothing better to do. This will be over quick anyway." Ikkaku stated, walking into the fighting area.

"Whenever you're ready." Ikkaku said pulling out his sword.

Akina smoothly slid her delicate looking sword out of its scabbard. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves and cleared her mind.

"_Let's show him what we can do, mistress."_ Nami encouraged in her head.

Smiling Akina nodded to Ikkaku signaling she was ready. Without any hesitation he charged at her, she let her instincts take over and easily stopped his attack. The metal of their blades clanking together with every strike and block.

Akina sidestepped away from one of Ikkaku's heavy blow and counter with a strike of her own but he blocked it with his scabbard.

Akina's movements were quick and graceful with each threating strike.

"Now this is getting fun." Ikkaku said putting his scabbard and sword together transforming it into a staff.

As the time passed by a crowd had gathered around them and watched excitedly as the fight continued to intensify.

Now Akina had blood dripping down her arm from a cut on her shoulder and blood soaking into her pants from a gash on her leg near her hip.

Ikkaku was constantly on the offense while Akina was too busy with her defense to land any effective blows.

She continued analyzed his movements and began to see the pattern in his attacks. He would use high strikes to double its force and then he would use the length of his staff to try and land a hard smack. He would slash out from any angle or would jab with the sharp tip whenever he got the chance. His footing was firm and planted but his air strike left him vulnerable. Ikkaku's weak spot was his defense since he was always using his speed and strength to attack. His movements would leave him little time to block and open to counterattacks.

A hard hit in the stomach, with the butt end of his staff, nocked the air out of her and broke her from her thoughts.

"You're losing your focus. I could have stabbed you just now." Ikkaku scolded.

"You're right. Enough practice and evaluation, I'm ready to end this now." Akina stated, bent over trying to even out her breathing.

"This isn't over yet, I've only got a couple scratches." Ikkaku said. He ran at her and leaped into the air, his staff above his head and ready to crash down on her.

Just as he came above her, she pointed her blade at him yelling, "Now, cry Nami!"

Waves of sound stuck Ikkaku throwing him high into the sky and over the nearby wall, landing in a cloud of dirt.

Cheers rang out all around Akina as the crowd swarmed around her.

"What's going on here?" Byakuya's emotionless voice rang out.

The crowd of squad members rapidly dispersed, leaving Akina and Renji to face the Six Division Captain.

Now able to see Byakuya, Akina gave a light smile and a small wave. She watched as his eyes travel down her beaten body and is face hardened.

Renji quickly said, "Captain, I can explain."

"I'll speak with you later, lieutenant Abarai." Byakuya stated, not taking his eyes off Akina.

"Yes captain." Renji said with a nod.

"Akina, my office now!" Byakuya ordered before turning and heading into the barracks.

With her head down in shame, Akina slowly and painfully followed Byakuya.

"Akina!" Byakuya said sternly as he walked into his office.

Sliding the door shut behind her she said, "Yes my love?"

"Why did you fight with third seat Madarame?" He calmly asked, leaning back against the desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, Renji wouldn't fight me because he said you would kill him." She explained.

"I still might kill him." He mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm not badly injured and I won." She said trying to defuse the situation.

"Come over here." Byakuya ordered firmly.

She limped over to him, holding the wound on her hip and her keeping her jaw clenched, tightly shut as she mustered through the pain.

"See I'm fine." She said, with a weak smile as she came to stand in front of him.

"Yes, I see that." He said with sarcasm.

"Nothing a trip to the fourth squad can't fix." She said.

"Akina! You have a deep cut in your right shoulder, a long gash across your left hip and probably large bruise forming on your stomach. Not to mention the countless scrapes and scratches allover." He said angrily.

She closed her eyes and hung her head as tears threatened to fall.

"Why did you put yourself through this? What did you need to prove?" he asked a little calmer.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered, "I need to be strong for… for you and Kiyoshi."

"But you are strong." He said soothingly wrapping her into in a loving embrace.

"N-no I'm n-not. I just b-barely b-beat that Hollow in the woods." She sobbed.

"It was never up to you to be the one to fight with it but you did and you killed it." Byakuya said.

"If I'm weak I can't protect Kiyoshi." She mumbled in his chest.

"Who said you have to do it alone?" He asked pulling her head back and kissing her.

Breaking the kiss he said, "I love you and I can take care of both of you."

"But-" she began but was stopped by his finger over her lips.

"Akina, do you love me?" Byakuya asked and quickly received an exaggerated nod.

"Then let me take care of everything else." He said, gently pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>As moonlight reflected off the water of the endless koi pond, Nami stood in the knee deep water and studied her reflection.<p>

She looked at the woman before her and noticed how her blood red lips contrasted against her pale skin. Straight, shiny black hair falling midway down her back and her long bangs hung down just low enough to hide her eyes. Most of all she saw what she always saw, herself.

Frustrated she hit at the water with her hand, distorting the image with ripples moving through it.

"_Why destroy such a lovely picture."_ A male voice asked.

Nami looked up to see Senbonzakura walking through the water, over to her.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ She asked quietly with her head falling down.

"_Nothing is wrong with you. Why would ask such a question."_ He said coming closer to her.

"_There must be something wrong with me..."_ She whispered.

"_Why?"_ He asked lifting her chin up and brushing her bang away from her teal eyes.

"_Because you've never kissed me."_ She said a single tear running down her cheek.

Whipping away her tear with his thumb he said, _"Oh, my sweet Nami."_

He picked her up bridle style and carried over to the island. He set her down on the grass and sat next to her, leaning his back against the tree.

"_I haven't kissed you yet because I couldn't let you see my face."_ He said with a sigh as he removed his mask and reviled a face much like his masters. She saw how his soft brown hair was a complete opposite to his hard jaw firm chin. She felt as if she could stare into his deep blue eyes forever. Then she noticed a long jagged scar running across the left side of his cheek, over his lips and down to his chin.

"_I didn't want you to be repulsed by this."_ He said, his blue eyes lowering sadly.

"_You Baka, I think it adds to your handsomeness."_ Nami said sweetly as she placed her hands on either sides of his face.

He looked at her surprised as she leaned in and placed soft kisses down his cheek following his scar. She stopped when she came to his lips unsure if she should continue. Senbonzakura quickly closed the gap between them, molding their lips and bodies together.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if i like this chapter or not... Tell me what you think.<strong>

**If you want the next chapter you need to let me know by reviewing!**

**Thanky you to all my reviewer's... You are the reasion I'm uploading this here. So pleases keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is Chapter 9, the final chapter!**

**_ Author's Note:_ **Hello readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life got in the way and I was having a hard time getting this chapter just the way I wanted it.

**Warning this chapter does get hot (That's why it's rated M.) but don't worry I will warn you again before it happens.**

**-Translations-**

_Akina (name)_: Spring Flower

_Kiyoshi (name)_: Quiet

_Nami (name):_ Wave

_Arigato:_ Thank you

_Okaa-san_: Mother

_Oto-san_: Father

_Nee-san_: Sister

_Nii-san_: Brother

Zanpakuto speaking will be _italicized_.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Weeks Later~<strong>

"I'm going to throw up!" Akina moaned.

"You'll be fine." Rukia reassured.

"I can't do this!" Akina stated in a panicky voice.

"You've fought huge hollows and raised your nephew as your son; I think you can do this." Rukia reassured.

"I would rather fight a hollow." Akina mumbled.

"I'll be right in front of you. All you have to do is walk through the garden." Rukia coached.

"But I have to walk past all those people and they'll be staring at me." She said apprehensively.

"That's kind of the point." Rukia said with a smile.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Akina moaned making Rukia giggle.

"Rukia, I must warn you, this is the second scariest thing a noble woman must do." Akina said seriously.

"Really, what's the first?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Giving birth to heirs, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Akina stated before a knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"It's time, are you ladies ready?" Renji asked from the other side of the door.

"Almost, we're just having a touch of nervousness." Rukia called.

"Well you better hurry because Kiyoshi is running around saying he's going to get a new Oto-san today." Renji said.

Getting a nod from Akina, Rukia answered, "We'll be out in a minute."

With a deep breath, Akina slipped on the rick white, satin kimono. Her finger lightly, traced over the delicate beading on the soft material. She smiled as Rukia help her tie the white sash around her waist. Her long brown hair fell in loose curls, over her left shoulder with little cherry blossoms twisted into it. Then for the finally touch she placed the white hood over her head, symbolizing her submission.

"How do I look?" Akina asked unfolding her silver fan.

"You look like a bride." Rukia said excitedly.

"Arigato Rukia, for everything." Akina said giving a hug to the smaller woman.

"You're welcome." Rukia said, smoothing out her rich purple and silver kimono.

"Now, let's not keep my Nii-san waiting." Rukia said sliding the door to the back yard open. Letting out a nervous breath, Akina followed Rukia out of the house and onto the porch leading to the gardens.

"Okaa-san you look so pretty." Kiyoshi said running up to her with a big smile.

"Arigato." She said sweetly, bending down to hug him.

"What's wrong Okaa-san?" He asked as she held him tight.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked letting go of him.

He excitedly nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm scared to go out there all by myself." She whispered.

"Is there a monster?" He asked seriously.

"No, just a lot of people." She explained.

"I can take you out there and protect you, Okaa-san." Kiyoshi said happily.

Seeing tears well up in her eyes he asked, "Why are you crying?"

"It's just that I love you so much, my little Kiyoshi." Akina said smothering his cheek with kisses.

"Eww! Okaa-san stop." He said wiggling from her grasp. Giggling she stood up, straitening her kimono and then let his small hand take hers.

Kiyoshi proudly led Akina out into the garden passing all the captains, lieutenants, and other friends they invited. Her gaze fell onto Byakuya just as he turned to see her. She saw his eyes widen and then trailed up and down her body making her breath escape from her lungs. A smile spread across his face and she suddenly forgot her nervousness as Kiyoshi walked her up to Byakuya.

With each step she took, she felt as if she walked away from her old life and closer to a new life with the man she loved.

* * *

><p>After the reception, Akina walked into her old room to have a moment to herself. Picking up her sword, the last of her things in the room, Nami's voice immediately popped into her head.<p>

"_So, how was the wedding?"_ Nami asked.

"The wedding ceremony was a blur, it happened so fast I almost missed the part where I was supposed to sign the papers to becoming a member of the Kuchiki Clan. Although I'm sure, it had something to do with the wedding sake I had to drink and the kiss Byakuya gave I when I became his wife." Akina explained as she slid of her white shoes.

"_I'd say it had to do more with the kiss. If he kisses anything like __Senbonzakura_ _does, I bet you were more than just out of breath."_ Nami stated.

"Nami!" Akina scolded with a blush on her cheeks.

"_Okay, I'll be quiet! Please continue."_ Nami said with a giggle.

"Little Kiyoshi was surprised and ecstatic when Byakuya called him up to sign the papers making him a member of the Kuchiki Clan too. Kiyoshi gave Byakuya the biggest hug I've ever seen him give to anyone, other than me." Akina said happily.

"_Aww…"_ Nami sighed.

"The reception was a party to say the least; people drank and danced the night away. Thankfully, Rukia put Kiyoshi to bed before any of the guests got too drunk. Surprisingly Captain Soi Fon, of the Second Division, took the job of making sure everyone stayed in line. She even used the strike force to escort the drunken guest's home." Akina finished.

"_Sounds like a great wedding."_ Nami said.

An unexpected hug brought Akina out of her conversation with Nami.

"I'm so happy that I can call you my Nee-san." Rukia said smiling.

"That means a lot to me." Akina said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her back.

"I just came to say goodnight and to tell you that my Nii-san, I mean your Husband, is looking for you," Rukia sad pulling away and walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Rukia." Akina called and then took one last look at her old room. With her shoes in one hand and Nami in the other, she walked out into the hall to find her new husband.

Akina hadn't gone far before Byakuya flashed stepped in front of her, making her fall into his strong arms.

"You know, it was right around here that you stopped me, this same way, after our first kiss." Akina said smiling.

"I didn't let you go then and I won't let you go now." He said before kissing her passionately.

Breaking the kiss he asked, "Now what was my beautiful wife, doing before I caught her?"

"Just getting Nami and telling her about the wedding." Akina said holding up her sword and shoes.

"And already undressing I see." He teased kissing down her neck.

"Byakuya!" She exclaimed, as his mouth moved lower.

"What?" He asked as he moved to suck at the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulder.

"We're in the hallway." She said.

"Then let's go someplace privet." He said picking her up bridle style and flash stepping them to his room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note:<em>**** This is where things get heated. So if you are too young or don't like reading this, DON'T CONTINUE! Thank you for reading this story.**

**For those of you that are brave enough to read on, please note that this is only my second time ever righting something this sexy...**

* * *

><p><strong>~Wedding Night~<strong>

With Akina still in his arms, Byakuya walked her into the master bedroom. He set her on the floor before turning to slide the door shut. While Byakuya placed her sword next to his, Akina took the opportunity to look around the large master bedroom. She saw a door leading to the bathroom and another leading to a private area of garden. A large wardrobe stood in one corner and a small writing desk in another.

'It's just like any bachelor's room would be.' She thought.

Then her eyes fell on to the largest piece of furniture in the room, the futon. She suddenly felt anxious and terrified, of what was going to happen next. Looking back at her new husband, she noticed he was watching her intently.

"You have a very nice room and a large futon." She said not sure what else to say.

"You mean we have a very nice room and our futon is large." He corrected sliding his arms around her waist and hugging her from behind.

She laughed nervously and said, "That's right."

"The servants have already moved all of you things in here. You can rearrange everything to your liking but don't worry about that right now it's been a long day. Are you ready to go to bed?" He said resting his head on her shoulder.

She stiffened immediately and her pulse quickened as she mumbled, "I uhm... I guess..."

Turning her in his arms he asked, "What's wrong Akina?"

Her hands shook and she lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

He placed a hand under her chin and raised her head back up to look at him. Seeing her avoid his eyes, he sadly asked, "Do you regret you decision to marry me?"

Not trusting her voice, she quickly shook her head.

After a moment he softly asked, "Are you worried about tonight, because it will be your first time?"

Biting her lower lip, she slowly nodded her head.

"My sweet, spring flower. You know that I love you and would never cause you any harm right?" He said looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded with a small smile.

"Then trust me, as your husband, to take care of you." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

With a nod she whispered, "I trust you."

Moving her over to the bed, gently he laid her down and crawled over her. Between kisses, he pulled off his Captains Hori and the top of his kimono. She sighed into the kiss, as her hands roamed over his muscular torso.

"I will be as gentle as I can but it will still hurt you. Just relax and your body will get used to me." He explained before kissing her again and untying her sash.

With shaky nod, she said, "Alright."

He opened her wedding komodo revealing a large symbol of Sixth Division Captain printed over each of the cups of her white bra and one down the front of her white panties. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, questioningly.

"They were an early wedding present from the Shinigami Women's Association. Do you like them?" She said blushing.

"You'll have to wear them again because right now I only care about what's under them." he stated with lust in his eyes.

Remembering that Byakuya had seen her bare breast the time he rescued her in the woods, she leaned up and unclasped her bra. Biting her bottom lip, she slid it off slowly and then quickly threw it some were off the bed, leaving her breast exposed to him.

"You are beautiful." He said before leaning down and covering one of her breasts with his mouth.

Her head flung back as she moaned in surprise and pleasure. His hand lightly slid up and down her sides making her wither under him. His tongue caressed her nipple as his hand moved up to tweak the other. Not able to take any more she weaved her fingers through his black hair and tugged his mouth back up to her needy lips. She sucked and nibbled on his lower lip, making him chuckle as he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues tangled in a fierce and heated dance as his hands moved down to play with the band of her panties.

She whimpered as they parted for air, but he quickly silenced it by leaning in and hungrily kissing her already swollen lips. His fingers teasingly moved over her pantie clad womanhood. She gasped breaking the kiss as his fingers brushed the wet spot of her panties and skimmed over her sensitive nerves. With one swift movement, he pulled off her now soaked panties and tossed them in some unknown area with her bra.

Nervous under his eyes as they roamed over her naked body, she sat up and tugged at his pants. Understanding her silent plea, he untied and removed his pants, leaving them both completely naked.

Seeing her wide eyes look at his erect manhood he said, "Don't worry, I'll make you ready."

Moving his hand back to her wet entrance, his finger slipped into her tight womanhood. She fell back, her eyes half lidded, and her mouth fell open. She made a low moans as his finger slid out and pushed back in again. Falling into a rhythm he adding a second finger, making her gasped and arched her hips up into him. He moved his fingers inside of her, twisting and spreading them to stretch her. Her juices ran down his hand as he continued to move in and out of her. Her hands fisted the sheets as her first orgasm came over her. She screamed out in pleasure at the feeling coursing through her. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, the taste of her only increasing his heated desire for her.

While she was still riding the waves of pleasure, he quickly thrust all the way into her. He ripping through her innocents and claiming her as his. Her eyes shot open and she latched on to him as she screeched in pain. He held painfully still, hugging her and kissing away the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Akina. I won't hunt you again." Byakuya whispered.

"I know... just give me… a moment." She mumbled between snivels.

"Take all the time you need." He assured.

After the pain dulled, she moved her hips testing the soreness and said, "I… I'm okay now."

He gently pulled almost completely out and then pushed back into her. She clung to him as the pleasure coursed through her covering up any discomfort. Grunting, he sped up his movements with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hips moving to meet his thrust, as she moaned out his name. He slammed into her time after time, with gasps and moans coming from both of them.

"You're so tight." Byakuya groaned between thrusts.

"Just… a little… longer…" Akina panted, felling the pleasure build up inside of her.

He leaned in, sealing her moans in a hot kiss as he angled his hips and thrust harder into her. He released her lips when he felt her body shiver signaling her climax.

"BYAKUYA!" Akina screamed with her eyes shut tight as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. Her inner walls clamping tight around his throbbing member, pushed him over the edge and into his climax.

"AKINA!" he roared with one last thrust and released his seed deep inside of her. Fully drained of energy, he collapsed on top of her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

As their breathing evened she tiredly whispered, "I hope we can do this forever."

"We will do this forever because I won't let anything to happen to you." He said brushing a fallen strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I love you, Akina." He said confirming it with a kiss. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him so that she rested on his chest.

"I love you too." She said snuggling into him.

Byakuya held her tight and said, "I never thought I would ever fall in love again, but then you came into my life and captured my heart."

"And I'll never let it go…" Akina promised drifting off to sleep.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Many thanks to all of you that have reviewed this story. You helped me finish this.**

**Good Bye (for now)**

**_-womanintheshadows_**


End file.
